Black Sunrise
by Jesse Valenta
Summary: This is a spin off sort of or a side story of Death Note. Some original characters, not too many, though.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I flew off into the night, my wings testing and embracing the wind almost instinctively. Tears streaked my face as I thought of what I was leaving behind….

……..…………………………..

I wake, a cold sweat covering my body. It is almost dawn, color beginning to stain the lightening sky. Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I sit up on my perch on the beam.

The rain from the previous night had al but disappeared, leaving only stray droplets left on the visible panes of stained-glass.

Oh, the cruel irony! The onslaught of the night's downpour had driven me to take refuge in an old cathedral. A demon such as I has no right to disturb grounds such as these.

However, I will admit, after almost seven years of lying in doorways and barns, this is one of the most comfortable places I have found. Saint Matthew's cathedral, Marseilles, France. My current residence for the next few days…

It is Sunday morning of all days, and as the sun raises its shining head over the skyline, I see what looks to be a choir boy lighting candles. I watch him as he lifts up the lit rod and ignites the wicks of the previously extinguished candles, bathing the pews and altar in soft pre-morning light.

I stand and walk down the beam, my changed body making no sound to human ears. I follow him as he moves up one wall and then back down the other. I am curious as well as a little frightened…what if he finds me? I wonder, foolishly. No one can find me, and no one can catch me. But then…why is he looking up towards me? Why is he smiling at me so knowingly that it makes my body stiffen. But above all, why is it that I feel drawn to him? Why do I want to go down there to him?

I stand still as he moves over to see me better. How did he know where to look? I don't understand…he beckons me with his finger, but still I remain standing, though his eyes, which I can see clearly even from here, plead with me with a white fire intensity that almost brings me to obey.

Now that I can observe him closer, I see he is not a young boy, but one of at least sixteen or seventeen. With hair of ebony and skin like marble, he looks more like a model than a son of the church.

Finally, after many long moments of staring at one another, he calls up to me in a voice so sweet, it brings back pain filled memories that clench my heart, making it unbearable, and yet, I listen to the words as if they were the breath of life itself.

"well, then. If you will not come to me, I will go to you." he smiles and he does something so unexpected, so magnificent that I almost tumble off of the rafter.

He spread open his onyx wings and ascended towards me…..


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Awestruck and amazed, I hold onto the beam beside me for support as he lands next to me, smiling. My breath caught in my throat as I try to say something, anything to him. The questions threatening to burst from my mouth had to chance to be uttered, for there was no voice to carry them.

He laughs and takes a step towards me. "I see….have you not met another like yourself before?" he frowns, "how long have you been so alone?" he says with such concern and sympathy, the tears I have fought back for so long nearly flow freely. I grasp the beam tighter, feeling the aged wood begin to splinter under my fingers.

"will you not speak to me? I am sure you are not afraid, but could it be astonishment perhaps?" He tilts his head, his smile returning.

"I-I…f-forgive me….you…you are right….you are the first. I know of no other." I hang my head, regaining my balance and letting go. When I look up, he is right in front of me. I take a stunned step backwards and tumble off of the rafter.

Falling through the air too quickly to open my wings, I flail my arms in a futile attempt to…to what? Grab hold of the beam? Balancing myself? Both are hopeless, for I am already almost to the ground. I cover my face with my arms and brace myself for the harsh impact upon the stone floor.

But it never came. When I expected to feel the bone crunching collision of my body upon the floor, instead I felt only a light landing as something prevented me from reaching the ground.

I open my eyes slowly, looking around, and I see the older boy had caught me. His arms were wrapped around my chest, his head over my shoulder as he crouched on the stone floor

As I stare up at him in wonder, he lays me down on the floor as he hovers over me.

"be more careful. Next time, I might not be there to catch you" he says fluidly, flashing a grin to rival Hollywood.

Wait-why am I noticing these things. Why do I take note of them? I haven't paid attention to things like this since…..since….never mind. Its not important. What IS important is that I am on the ground and he is on top of me, and my breathing is beginning to quicken and my heart beat rapidly. God, I must be crazy

Then, finally, he moves and stands, pulling me up to my feet. I try to act normal, but I still don't have myself under control yet.

"thank you…." I whisper, finally being able to speak without stuttering.

He rolls his eyes. "don't say that. I don't need to be thanked. Thank me later."

"so…..who are you?" I ask curiously. This boy has just saved me from multiple broken bones among other things and I don't even know his name.

"I, my friend, am Cain. And yourself?" he inquires to me

Cain…..."my name is Lucian. Lucian Osumaru" I incline my head slightly.

"why hello, Lucian. It is a pleasure to know you." he returns the gesture, a smile still playing on his face.

"so what has caused you to grace my not so humble home?" he asks

"it…it is just a place for me to rest for the night….but…what are YOU doing here?"

He sighs. "I am a prisoner here. Basically."


End file.
